Prom
by angel kuraisan
Summary: Prom is coming up but, Sam has a boyfriend what is gonna happened read and find out.


**Hey people i just wanna say thanks for reviewing my stories i feel happy. Anyway im not one of those people who talk a lot befor getting on with the story so on with it. P LEASE REVIEW YOU'LL GET A CUPCAKE. BY THE WAY THIS IS BASED ON A SONG BY CASCADA (LYRICS INCLUDED)**

* * *

**Prom**

'Hey Sam, Tucker' Danny said as he saw his best friends.

'Hey Danny' they both replied.

The trio walked down the hall to the lunch room and took their original seats.

'Hey Danny? 'Tucker asked with curiosity.

'Yeah' Danny answered

'Who are you taking to prom its only a few months away?'

Sam not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation got up and left the table.

'Don't know'

'Don't you want to take Sam?'

'YEAH!!!!'

'But josh asks her she'll say yeah he is her boyfriend' he said that last word with hate.

'Well i gotta go' tucker said ' I got a new PDA and i wanna try it out before class.'

'OK'

**( okay thats it how you liked it please review okay i am so kidding )**

**LATER THAT DAY**

'Hey Sam'

'Hey Josh'

'Sam how can i say this in a nice way **(dum dum dum) **uh i can't so here goes we're over, finished, has beens' i know you've been using me to get Fenton jealous. so get lost'

Sam stood in shock, but Danny who was standing in the corner was even more shocked.**(poor Sam).**

Sam just ran out of school and went home. Danny was trying to catch her but no matter how he called Sam just wouldn't answer him.She ran through the doors and up to her room. She sat in the corner with her hands around her knees.

'I didn't like Josh but what he said hurt' she said to no one in particular.

Then the tempreture suddenly dropped.

'Danny i know you're here so come on out'

Then two rings appeared and Danny stepped in front of her.

'Don't come near me Danny I'm a sham Pauline's right I'm not pretty and...' she was cut off by danny running up to her and hugging her.

'Don't ever say that Sam you are pretty, smart and independent'.

After hearing those words she looked into his eyes and saw pure love and nothing more.

'That's why I love you Sam you're greatest and prettiest girl I've ever met and I mean that with all my heart and I heard what Josh the jerk said'

'I love you too Danny and i always have always will'

Then Danny pulled her into a short, sweet kiss.

'Sorry Sam'

'That's okay Danny'

'Sam can i ask you something'

'Sure Danny'

'Will you be my girlfriend and my date for the prom'

'Oh Danny i thought you'd never ask'

She jumped up and kissed him. He satred to lick Sam's lip so Sam decided to let him in,they played otnsel hockey for a few minutes. When they parted they were breathing hard.

' So is that a yes'

'Yes'

They made out in Sam's room.**(not what you think you perverts).**

**"Miracle"**

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

**

* * *

**

**well that's it tell me how you liked it **

**KRIS OUT**


End file.
